if i'm not in love with you
by prince and princess of darkness
Summary: “Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?” she asked, barely a whisper. “Maybe…maybe because I like you” he replied. She shook her head and stood up, she ran and left him in the corridors. She really needed time to be alone right now.


**Title:** if I'm not in love with you

**Author:** prince and princess of darkness

**Disclaimer:** we don't own Harry Potter and characters, JK does…

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** m

One-shot

_If I'm not in love with you, what is this I'm going through, tonight?_

"I don't know what to do, I'm feeling something that I can't exactly explain. I mean, when I see him…well, there's always this odd feeling" she confessed.

"Maybe you are in love," Ginny said simply.

"I can't seriously be 'in love' with him, he's Malfoy for goodness sake" she tried to reason out.

"I don't know, but the way I see it, you're really in love" she explained, "the way that you look at him in class the other day…"

Hermione sighed; she was so confused right now.

_And if my heart is lying then, what should I believe in?_

She stared at the flames in fireplace, contemplating. 'I…I can't' she thought, 'we're so different; we're like from different worlds, never destined to meet. But others say that anything's possible when two people are in love. The way he looked at me this morning, it was so…so unlike him'.

_Why do I go crazy, every time I think about you? Why else do I want you like I do, if I'm not in love with you?_

She rested her chin at the palm of her hand and gazed out of the window. She was so distracted that she wasn't listening to what the teacher was saying. At the back, Draco was watching her intently. She's acting so different nowadays and he couldn't fathom why.

_And if I don't need your touch, why do I miss you so much, tonight?_

"Hey" he said, catching up with Hermione.

"What are you doing here late at night?" she asked sternly, surprised by the tone of her own voice.

"I should be asking the same question to you" he said unenthusiastically.

"Whatever" and tried to quicken her pace but he still caught up with her, nonetheless.

"Hey, wait" and grabbed her hand.

"Why are you following me?" she shouted angrily and wrenched her arm free.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked calmly.

"Don't answer the question with another bloody question!" as tears sprang from her eyes. She was so frustrated right now and she can't take it anymore. She fell down to her knees and started to sob.

"I'm…sorry" he mumbled, and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked, barely a whisper.

"Maybe…maybe because I like you" he replied.

She shook her head and stood up, she ran and left him in the corridors. She really needed time to be alone right now.

_And if it's just infatuation then, why is my heart aching to hold you forever?_

She sat on the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow. She was leaning on the large window and candles dimly lighted the room. She hugged the pillow tighter, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco went up the stairs towards his room, but saw her door slightly open. He hesitated at first, but eventually thought that a little peek wouldn't hurt. He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Hermione's crying form. He wanted to comfort her but it wasn't the best thing to do right now. And so, he went inside his own room and left Hermione to herself.

_Give a part of me I thought I'd never give to someone I could lose, if I'm not in love with you._

"Hermione" he breathed while holding her hand, "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I care about you, so please give me a chance to prove my love to you".

A tear slipped from her eye and he wiped it with his finger, and she just nodded. And without a second thought, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arm around his neck.

After several moments, they broke apart. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. At the same time, he kissed her head and rested his own on top of hers. He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes too.

Why in every fantasy do I feel your arms embracing me, lovers lost in sweet desire? Why in dreams do I surrender like a little baby? Someone help explain this feeling, someone tell me.

"I love you," he said, still not letting go of her.

"I love you, too" she replied.

If I'm not in love with you, what is this I'm going through, tonight? And if my heart is lying then, what should I believe in? Why do I go crazy, every time I think about you? Why else do I want you like I do? If I'm not in love with you…

The End

Please R&R! Thank you so much…

Prince and Princess of Darkness


End file.
